Hidden fantasies
by Piper'stemper
Summary: The sisters are rewarded for killing the source at the end of season 4. They get to go to an Island that lets their fantasies come to life with no consequence. What will they be? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hello everyone

I came up with this when writing survivor or die and thought it would be fun to write. The sisters get an amazing gift for killing the source. All their fantasies can come true, what will they be?

This is a fun and fluff story with a lot of interesting imagery.

Summary:

The sisters are rewarded for killing the source at the end of season 4. They get to go to an Island that lets their fantasies come to life with no consequence. What will they be? Please review.

Hidden fantasies

Chapter 1

Is this legit?

Paige came through the front door of the manner after a long day of work and headed right for the kitchen to get a snack before dinner, but apparently someone else was already starting to nibble.

"Get a cloud," she said as Piper and Leo were kissing. Piper rubbed her nose against Leo's with a giggle and then went back to preparing dinner.

"Hay missy Paige," Piper said while Leo took his coffee to the kitchen table.

"How was work?" he asks.

"I went, I finished and then I almost hurled when I got home," she replied referring to their passionate embrace.

"Good then you will be hungry for later," Piper said and cut up some onion and then sneezed into her forearm while her eyes stung and her nose began to run a little.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asks as she entered the room seeing tears in Piper's eyes.

"Attack of the onion," Piper replied and tried to finish quickly.

"I don't want to get attack by vegetables, Grams would always make me eat them before I could have dessert, so we are already fierce enemies," Phoebe cheerfully said as she stood next to Paige.

"So what do you guys have planned for the weekend?" Leo asks.

Both Paige and Phoebe looked up in wonderment contemplating the question," I think a movie," Phoebe replied and nodded liking her decision.

"I will probably just veg out," Paige replied and smiled at Phoebe.

"Cute," Phoebe said when a man orbed into the kitchen.

"Or maybe a vacation," he said as everyone was now very alert and Leo almost coughed up his coffee.

"Odin?" Leo asks and stood up straight but seemed very nervous.

"Hello Leo how are you?" Odin asks.

"Good, I'm good yeah good," Leo replied and Piper looked at her normally put together husband as he swung his hands back and forth in front of himself.

"Sorry but who are you?" Piper asks.

"I am an elder and I have a gift for you," he replied.

"Yeah I beware of Greeks bearing gifts," Piper said and Leo gave her a look that was telling her to shut up. "Sorry."

"Its ok don't blame you," he said and put his hands through his robe sleeves.

"What is the gift?" Paige asks curiously.

"A demon free week at a resort so to speak," he replied.

"I like it so far," Phoebe said but Piper was still suspicious.

"What do you mean resort?" Piper asks while still holding the cutting knife firmly in her hand.

"It's the one the whitelighter's and Elder's use on occasion," he replied and Leo smiled wide.

"So we will be surrounded by' and no offense honey' very chipper and correcting people?" Piper asks.

"No you will be alone with each other or completely by yourself. Think of it like a fantasy Island where anything you have ever wanted to do or fantasize about could happen," he replied.

"Oh I don't know if you want to see that," Paige said as her mind was already beginning its imagining.

"We will not see it. Everything is completely private and can only be shared if you wanted to be," he said.

"What about the club and work?" Piper asks still not convinced.

"Time will stand still while you are gone, it will be like you never left when you return," he replied.

"Why?" Phoebe asks just as suspicious as Piper.

"For vanquishing the source and everything you have done for us and the innocence," he replied.

"Count me in," Paige said and he smiled at her seeing her enthusiasm.

"What do you say Piper," Leo asks as he walked over to her.

"I don't know," Piper replied and then Paige folded her arms.

"Listen missy you will not ruin my fantasy," Paige said.

"We could use it," Phoebe chimed in and finally Piper gave into peer pressure and nodded.

"Enjoy yourselves and Leo can answer any questions you may have while you are there," Odin said and with a snap of his fingers they were all standing on a white sandy beach with clear blue water as far as the eye can see. Piper was still holding her knife and the onion smell was replaced with salt water.

"Well I'm glad he gave us time to pack," Piper said while looking around.

"All you have to do is imagine any clothing you want to wear and it will happen," Leo said and put his hand through the sand and let in run between his fingers. Paige decided to give that concept a test and closed her eyes as she imagined a bathing suit.

"Go Paige," Phoebe said noticing the bikini that her baby sister was now wearing.

"I think you need to imagine more material," Piper said as she was seeing way too much of her sister.

"And I think you need to get rid of that knife before you kill all the fun," Paige said and the knife disappeared out of Piper's hand.

"Leo is this legit?" Piper asks.

"Yeah its like a retirement home for Elders and whitelighters before they move on," he replied and could not stop smiling," I've always wanted to come here but this is better, I have you with me," he said and kissed her.

"I think I know what they're fantasy is going to be," Phoebe said as the two separated for a moment." We need a drink and take a moment to let this settle in," she said and looked around the beach for a hotel or something, but there was just beautiful trees. She then closed her eyes and imagined an open bar with stools and looked like one you would see on the beaches of Hawaii. In a puff of white smoke there it was, with the bartender who was also clearly imagine as well and he winked at her.

"Ok this is cool," Paige said and went over and sat down.

"And a little scary," Piper said as she joined her two sisters and Leo at the bar.

"Daiquiri please," Phoebe said and then imagined herself in a comfortable bathing suit with a cover because she was a little chilly, but it was very comfortable.

"Virgin," Paige said.

"Not quite," he said and smiled at her seductively.

"Ewe," Piper said while Leo order a beer and Piper also had a daiquiri.

"This is the best gift ever," Phoebe said as she could not stop smiling. It has been a while since she has felt this happy and relaxed. Even Piper was succumbing to the possibilities and imagines herself in a bathing suit but Leo frowned a little when it was not a bikini.

"They don't need to see the goods," Piper said while drinking some of her drink. Leo was already moving his hands on her leg as his attire changed as well, and now he was just wearing long swimming trunks.

"I am so glad he did not imagine a Speedo," Paige said and shook her head a little.

"Ok Leo how does this work, I mean I'm kind of figuring it out but what are the rules?" Phoebe asks.

"There are none, anything you want you can have with no consequences," he replied.

Piper was lost in thought as she sucked down her daiquiri and the bartender put another one in front of her. There were a lot of things running through her mind at the moment and she hoped none of them would just come to life in front of them. "No one can see what you don't want them to see," Leo continued as he could see a little worry on Piper's face. She relinquished her breath and was thankful for that.

"What time do you get off?" Phoebe asks the very handsome bartender as she used the straw to mix her drink.

"Whenever you want me to," he replied as she was like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

"Not yet I need another," Leo said as he finished his beer.

"Where do we sleep?" Paige asks as there were just trees and this bar.

"You can sleep in a mansion or just on the beach, it's a fantasy Island and you can have anything you want?" Leo replied as they still were having some issues understanding the whole thing. For some reason Dr. Seuss came to Paige's mind and in the distance just along the shoreline a colorful and oddly shaped house appeared in a puff of white smoke. They all looked at the absurd angles and shapes and immediately looked at Paige. "What he is my fav," she said and they all just laughed.

"Ok we go and play but I would like to spend time with you guys as well, so we should meet later tonight for dinner," Piper said.

"I like that but I am kind of hungry now, lets see what do I want," Phoebe said and bit her lower lip trying to think of something good to eat," crab legs," she said and a huge plate of steaming hot perfectly cooked crab legs appeared in front of her with the utensils necessary to eat them. "Oh god, wait no consequences right, so I won't gain a pound?" she asks before digging in.

"Nope not one," he replied and a banana Sunday appeared in front of Paige.

"Hello Gluttony," Paige said and began to dig in.

"Well guys I think Leo and I are going to take a walk. Don't do anything I would not do," Piper said and took one of Phoebe's crab legs before heading off with Leo.

"Oh I plan on doing a lot of things you would not do," Paige said as some caramel dripped down her chin. The bartender used his thumb to wipe it off and then put it in his mouth to clean it off. Paige's ice cream almost melted on the spot as Phoebe was enjoying the sweet taste of fresh crab legs.

"Piper what time do we meet?" Paige asks while looking down the beach. Leo and her were holding hands and she felt warmth in her heart for them.

"Around seven," Piper replied turning for a moment to answer.

"That is so cute," Phoebe said as she watched them leave.

"I wonder what they will do?" Paige asks.

"No idea, want one?" Phoebe asks and Paige took one of the crab legs.

Piper and Leo were now out of view of her sisters and stopped while facing the tree line. "So where do we sleep tonight? " Piper asks and Leo closed his eyes. The trees gave way and white smoke began to build a foundation of white marble and columns on each side with red silk that stretch from one to the other. A king size bed covered in the best linen formed in the center as ancient Greek statues formed on the base of white marble. It looked like something out of her dreams as fire lit up that was held by ancient cauldrons inlaid with gold and bronze. The gentle breeze made the red silk move and dance as chairs and couches formed on the other side of the bed with a table that could have come out of any Caesar's Palace at that time. A plate of grapes and a bottle of wine were on it and of course what house would be complete without people to attend your every need. Leo made sure to balance it with women and men but rolled his eyes when Piper looked at the men who were quite chiseled and only the bottom half covered, but the women looked very similar to her and Leo smiled as their bellies had a jewel where the belly button would be. They almost look like belly dancers, but Piper did not care as she was overwhelmed with how beautiful he made it for her. It was completely open to the elements and she knew it would not rain on them or get cold.

"So you like belly dancers?" she asks and turned to face him.

"I'm a man you know, but look I made them for you," Leo said as he looked at the men. Piper closed her eyes and the men changed to look like him and Leo smiled as he put his hand to her face and kissed her.

"Now its perfect," she whispered while her lips met his. They kissed like they did when they first met and Leo could feel himself grow. He stopped and took her hand to lead her to the king sized bed as the others walked away to give them privacy.

"Wait what if my sisters come by?" Piper asks while Leo removed the straps of her bathing suit.

"They will not be able to see us unless we want them to," he replied and kissed her neck.

"I had no idea you had such an active imagination," Piper said while running her hands through his sandy blonde hair.

"Oh Piper this is just the first day I have a lot of imagination left," he said while moving the bathing suit off her body and now she was completely naked in front of him on the bed. He moved the silky soft sheets up so it covers the bottom part of him and her as she arched her back and grabbed the sheets beneath her and tightened her grip as he moved down her body. She could not help but smile as she looked up through the opening above her and the deep blue sky was her canopy. She let out a moan of approval as he did what he did best, foreplay.

Paige and Phoebe decided to separate and went off to their fantasy homes. Paige looked at her entrance and the door was an odd shade of purple and there was not a straight line in any of it. She opened it up and the furniture was abstract and beautiful with bright colors and great shapes. She sat down on the bright green couch that flowed upwards on the back and then curled at the end. She could not help but giggle at her wonderful imagination as Glen came out from a bedroom above her.

"What are you doing by yourself down there?" he asks and she could not believe that he popped into her mind but she was happy he did.

"Well I should not be alone," she said and headed for the spiral staircase as he smiled at her. He was just wearing a dark blue robe as she made it up and he took her hand to the bedroom. The post to the bed had a swirl at the top and was a mixture of regal and abstract design. He put his hands on her shoulders and she got a shiver as he did. She used the tip of her tongue to lick her lips as he undid the straps and gently kissed her neck while moving his hands down her arms. She could no longer be captive of tasting his lips and turned to face him and they kissed passionately as her top fell to the ground. He picked her up not breaking the kiss and moved her to the bed. He kissed his way down and disappeared under the colorful sheets as she put her hands over her head and smiled wide while he removed the bottom half of her bikini.

"This is going to be awesome," she whispered and then moaned in pleasure.

Phoebe was staring at a line of trees trying to come up with a house to sleep in while she was there. "Oh come on how hard this can be," she said getting frustrated that she could not make a decision. She started to pace until finally an image came in. She turned and looked back at the tree line and closed her eyes as the white smoke formed a mansion that even the stars would envy. She smiled at her accomplishment and felt arms wrap around her waist and knew exactly who they belong to, "Cole," she whispered in both excitement and fear. She believed she was over him but he just came to mind and she did not fight it.

"Nice house," he said and kissed her neck after moving her long hair out of the way.

"Cole," she let the name escape her lips as she turned to face him.

"This is your fantasy remember no consequences," he said to reassure her.

"Oh screw it," she said and kissed him as her whole body tingle. He picked her up in his arms and took her into the mansion. She took a moment to look away from his eyes as the door opened and revealed a double staircase, one going up on the right and the other on the left. A huge chandelier made out of crystals hung from the Fourier as he took her to the bedroom. She looked back into his deep blue eyes and felt like she was floating on air as they went into the bedroom. The bed was floating somehow and was more contemporary then antique. The black silk sheets glimmered in the sunlight that came through the window as he put her on it. He was not wearing a shirt and his tan muscular chest was showing. He only had on a pair of sweatpants and she always loved how he looked in those for some reason. He took off the cover she was wearing and kissed her belly while she ran her hands through his dark short hair. She wanted him more than anything at the moment and just let it happen. He removed the cover and then her top of her baby suit slowly and methodically. She loved it when he teased her and let it build as he moved under the sheets and began to do his magic.

To be continued…

A/N:

If you want more then leave a review. Will Prue be imagined by someone? You will only know if I continue so please leave a comment as I am not sure if people want to read this kind of story.


	2. Just another night in paradise

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews, lizardmomma, LeoPiper, dmd, missycole23.

Chapter 2

Just another night in paradise

A few hours has passed since they've gotten their and after adjusting Piper and Leo were lounging on the beach on some lounge chairs while drinking cool tropical mixtures. They were enjoying the sound of the ocean until another broke its rhythm.

"Hello fellow islanders," Paige said while walking up to them wearing a red and yellow sundress.

"I see you found some clothing," Piper said and took off her sunglasses.

"Found, imagined, its all the same here and I like the price," Paige said as she did a little twirl.

"Free," Leo chimed in and Paige nodded.

"Incoming!" Phoebe said as she landed on the beach a few feet away from them as her parachute flapped in the wind. She took it off and it was gone in a puff of white smoke.

"Phoebe you could have killed yourself," Piper said as she looked at her attire of capris and a tank top.

"Nope you can't die here, I know because the first time I tried I landed in the ocean and then was back on the plane so I could try again," Phoebe said and stood next to Paige.

"You're not going to say de plane are you?" Paige asks.

"No anyway that would be Piper she is the shortest out of all of us," Phoebe replied and Piper rolled her eyes while smiling.

"So I take it you always wanted to jump out of a plane?" Leo asks while drinking his cold beer.

"Yep," Phoebe replied and looked at her wristwatch. "7 PM on the dot."

"Ok who imagine that?" Paige said while pointing to the beautiful shelter that Leo came up with. Piper pointed to her husband and both her sisters raise their eyebrows.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Piper asks as she got up from the lounge chair and an immaculate kitchen formed out of white smoke that attached to the part Leo made. It had all the bells and whistles and a fully stocked refrigerator of anything she would need.

"You're going to cook while you're on vacation?" Phoebe asks as she approached the kitchen island that had four stools in front of it.

"I love to cook and besides, I don't have to clean afterwards and I can make anything," she replied.

"Can you make pigs in a blanket?" Leo asks knowing it would annoy her but he did actually love them. She pressed her lips together and narrowed her expression slightly as he smiled at her.

"Yes dear," she said and everything she needed to make his favorite dish appeared in front of her.

"Be creative," Phoebe said and knew Piper would come up with something delightful.

"Soooooo, how was everyone's first two hours?" Phoebe asks as she was curious about everyone else's fantasies.

"Nice try missy what happens on this island, stays on this island," Leo replied and Piper snorted.

"I've always wanted to go skiing on the Alps," Paige said.

"Hot chocolate by the fire and a good book, sounds nice," Piper said while putting Leo's food in the oven.

"Good book my ass, try a bearskin rug with a bearskin man," Paige said and Leo cringed a little.

"Piper what have you always wanted to do but were too afraid to try?" Phoebe asks and her sister contemplated the question.

"I'm not as adventurous as you guys, this is perfect I have Leo at my disposal and this amazing kitchen with you guys," she replied but they knew she was not being completely honest.

"Right," Paige said and nudged Phoebe as they both began to whisper into eachother ears.

"Hay now no secret talks at the table," Piper said and started on their dishes.

"I would like to go parasailing," Leo said.

"That sounds cool," Paige said.

"Looks like you lost your husband," Phoebe said.

"Well its his vacation to, and if he wants to go parasailing then he should, anyway I might want a little alone time myself," Piper said and started to blush.

"Really," Leo said and could only imagine what she was thinking.

"Look at the sunset," Piper said as she looked over them and could see the horizon. The sky lit up in a fury of color as the sun was setting.

"It's beautiful," Leo said and they watched it disappear over the horizon as the full moon took its place. The kitchen lit up with lights as the fire lit up their bedroom.

"I need to get me a white lighter," Phoebe said while looking at the beautiful bedroom Leo made for them.

"Ok guys time to eat," Piper said as she put their dinner on a tray and a large table appeared for them to eat on.

"Your getting good at this," Leo said and helped her.

They all sat down and enjoyed a glass of wine and of course only the best as they dug into their perfectly cooked meals. Leo put a bite of his pig in a blanket in Piper's mouth and she gave Leo some of her pasta. Paige added some more atmosphere by thinking of dinner music and a band formed out of white smoke.

"Who thought of that?" Piper asks.

"Me I like dinner music," Paige replied as she swayed a little in her chair moving to the beat of the music.

"Wow Piper this was amazing," Phoebe said while leaning back in her chair and did not account for the sand and continued to go back. "Ouch," she said as her feet were the only thing that could be seen over the top of the table.

"I see why you needed to jump out of a plane twice," Leo said as he helped her up.

"Thanks Leo," she said and drank some more wine.

"I wonder what my place looks like it might." Paige asks as a large truck drove up and David Hasselhoff got out. "Looks like my ride is here," she said and got up. None of them spoke not sure what to say. "He has his moments," she said and jumped in the truck.

"I don't want to know," Piper said and tried to shake the image out of her head as a man on a white horse came riding up.

"That would be my ride," Phoebe said as Antonio Banderas winked at her with just a pair of swimming trunks on. "See you in the morning," she said and he stuck out his arm for her to grab and then lifted her up so she was on the back. She wrapped her arms around him and they rode off into the moonlight.

Leo put his hand on Piper's leg and leaned in," So have you ever made love on a beach before?" he asks while moving his hand to her inner thigh and up her sundress. She almost spilled her wine as he got further up.

"Nope but sounds fun," she replied and stood up from the table and it was gone in a puff of smoke. He took her hand and led her down the beach while the waves would tickle their feet.

Phoebe jumped off the horse and said goodbye to him as she turned to face the mansion. She was glad that her fantasies stayed private as she knew this would freak out her sisters because of Cole. She walked up to the house and Cole opened the door wearing an Armani suit while holding a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I have a surprise for you," he said and her attire changed to a beautiful long black dress with no back to it.

"You do?" she asks and wrapped her arms around his free one.

"I know what you like," he replied as he led her to the backyard of the mansion where a table was set up with candlelight and a waterfall that fell into a pool. There was a variety of desserts spread out on the tabletop and a pair of handcuffs in the center with a can of whipped cream.

"Yes you do," she said and kissed him," So is this my dessert or yours?" she asks and he smiled at her as a bed appeared to the side of them.

"Both," he replied and removed the straps of the dress and let it fall to the ground. She slowly undid his shirt and took off his jacket. He picked her up and took her to the bed and covered her with the sheets. He then went back to the table and grabs some strawberries and the whipped cream, along with the handcuffs. She took in a deep breath as her excitement grew inside her. The moon light made every part of him shimmer as he walked back to her. She placed her hands over her head and let him take control of every sensation as he gently put the handcuffs on. He then removes the sheet and started with the whipped cream.

Paige got out of the truck and her odd curiosity drove off as Glen met her outside of the house that was lit up with odd shaped lights.

"How was dinner?" he asks.

"Good," she replied and hugged him.

"You know what would be nice, a yacht," she said and in the distance on the ocean a beautiful yacht appeared in white smoke as a small boat was ready to take them.

"Yes Capt.," he said and they got on the boat.

They arrived at the yacht in a very short time and she was now wearing a long red dress with her hair in a bun as he changed into a suit. She walked to the front of the yacht and looked out over the wide ocean that reflected the full moon. He wrapped his arms around her as Dolphins leaped playfully out of the water.

"A girl could get used to this," she said and faced him.

"Anything you desire," he said and she raise an eyebrow. She pushed him down into a chair and removed her dress for him slowly. His eyes widened with approval and she walked over to him.

"I desire you," she whispered as she sat on his lap and they kissed as the yacht swayed gently in the waves of the ocean.

Piper and Leo made their way down the beach until he could no longer wait. He picked her up and walked into the ocean. Piper was expecting the water to be cold but instead it was warm and inviting and the waves gentle. They kissed while Piper moved her hand down his chest and then broke the barrier between his manhood and his pants. His mouth opened wider as she took hold and he removed her dress. They were chest deep in the ocean as they felt each other. Piper wrapped her legs around his waist and reared back letting her head go under for a moment. Leo's eyes that were focused on her chest quickly shifted directions as she came up for air and her hair was drenched and lay perfectly back on her head. She opened her deep brown eyes and he pulled her to him and kissed her again. The warm water moved around their exposed bodies like little fingers playing the piano with perfection.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear as he rocked her up and down.

"I love you," he said back.

To be continued…

A/N:

What are Leo's and Piper's private fantasies and will Phoebe ever tell them about Cole and what about Prue? Much more to come so stay tuned.


	3. Stretching the imagination

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

**Joleca:** This take place at the end of season 4 and right before 5 begins. Sorry if I did not say that in the beginning of the story. I had to double check myself to make sure it was after she was made Queen of the underworld.

**Charmed Prince of Darkness**: No more healing is completed and I don't know if I will do a sequel as of yet.

As I use music a lot to come up with scenes, I think this one is perfect as they go back and forth during their private fantasies.

Guns and Oil by two steps from hell. There is a link in profile to the music if you want to listen to it while you read the part where it starts the private fantasies.

Chapter 3

Stretching the imagination

Piper and Leo were sitting at the table while eating breakfast and both were wearing sweatpants and sweatshirts as that was their favorite comfy clothing. They did not awake until late morning and it was nice to sleep in without the annoying rings of the phone or other charges that Leo would hear in his head. For once in a long time his mind was free of people calling for him as he drank the perfectly brewed coffee as Piper had some eggs Benedict.

"Its weird, that no matter what I'm wearing it is the perfect temperature," Piper said.

"I like it when you ware nothing," Leo said while looking up over his coffee cup seductively.

"Yeah I don't think Phoebe and Paige want a full frontal Piper."

"Hello fellow imagineers," Paige said as she walked up to them who also decided to wear very comfortable clothing. "Looks like sweats for today."

"You look rested," Piper said noticing her baby sister was full of energy and had a bright smile on her face.

"Good orgasms will do that, which by the way so do you," Paige said while raising her eyebrows and sat down. Piper bit her lower lip as she began to blush while Leo nodded at his work well done so far. In the distance they all could hear an engine running. "What is that?"

"How the hell do you stop this thing?" Phoebe yelled as she came into view riding a jet ski and then drove it right up onto the beach and finally came to a stop. "Oh that's how," she said and turned it off before she dismounted. Her hair was completely wind whipped and she took off her life jacket before sitting down.

"Cool jet ski," Leo said and went to investigate it.

"Driving it is fun, but stopping is a bitch" Phoebe said and tried to straighten up her hair.

"Can't you just walk?" Piper asks.

"What fun is that?" Leo asks while sitting on the Jet Ski.

"So what's the plan for today?" Paige asks while drinking some coffee.

"Leo and you are going parasailing and I might read a book," Piper replied.

"Seriously a book, you're a creative cook, so I know you have an imagination," Phoebe said a little shocked that Piper was not taking full advantage of what the island offered.

"Yes but in the real world they don't come to life," Piper whispered while leaning in and looked over at her husband who was too occupied with the engine to hear her. Both her sisters began to ponder the possibilities and then press their lips together.

"So there is going to be guys who say it tastes like butter walking around?" Paige asks.

"No maybe a few pirates or plumbers," Piper replied.

"Ok too much info," Phoebe said as Leo came back over.

"What are you guys talking about?" Leo asks.

"Butter," Paige replied and giggled as Leo looked a little confused.

"There is one thing I've always wanted to do. There is a fish that takes three years to learn how to cook so it doesn't kill you, I think I might have the chef help me that does it," Piper said in hopes to change the subject.

"Oh I thought we could go shopping, you know buy the stuff that would normally take a kidney to get," Phoebe said.

"I can do both," Piper said.

"What about your pipes?" Paige asks and now Leo was getting it.

"I can take care of those," He said and kissed Piper on the cheek.

"Ewe," Phoebe said.

"Will we go blind?" Paige asks.

"What?" they all ask.

"You know too much sex," Paige replied and they all just rolled their eyes.

"Leo you ready to get your body dragged across the ocean?" Paige asks as she instantly changed into a bathing suit.

"Yeah," Leo replied enthusiastic," maybe later we can race jet skis," he said and Paige snorted a little.

"I would so kick your ass," Paige said.

"No way," he said and he kissed Piper before heading off with Paige down the beach.

"I hope he does not come back with ocean burn," Piper said and her attire changed to something more suitable for high-end shopping.

"This is the best way to get dressed ever," Phoebe said and changed as well with her hair all done to perfection along with her makeup. "Gucci here we come," she said and they walked off as a line of high-end shops form out of white smoke that ran along the shoreline.

"You know we can't keep this stuff," Piper said as she wrapped her arm under her sisters.

"I know but it will still be fun and besides its like taking the robes from a five-star hotel, don't think I will not try," Phoebe replied and they entered one of the stores laughing.

The day would move as late afternoon came upon them too quickly for their liking as they were truly enjoying themselves. Piper and Phoebe returned with several bags of goodies that they did not need to pay a cent for as Leo and Paige were driving up on jet skis clearly racing. Leo was able to just get on land before Paige and he put his hands up in the air to signify his victory. Piper has not seen him like this in a long time and was definitely tapping into his youth and she loved it.

"Eat my sand," Leo said as Paige got off her jet ski.

"You cheated, if it wasn't for that large whale in my way I would have won, and I thought you said there was no animal life in this water?" she asks while tilting her head.

"All is fair in jet ski racing," he said and put his arm around her shoulder as she smiled.

"Wow you guys had fun," Paige said as she got a look at the bags in her sister's hands.

"I want money," Phoebe said as she truly enjoyed buying the best. She pulled out a gorgeous purse and shoes to match. Piper handed Leo a small bag and whispered into his ear.

"This is for later," she said and Leo opened the small bag that clearly had lingerie in it and he raised eyebrows with approval. Paige and Leo told them about their adventures as Piper and Phoebe showed off what they got.

"I'm hungry," Paige said and began to think of what she wanted. A steak with a baked potato along with sides appeared in front of her on the table. "I love being a meat eater," she said while digging in. The rest of them also imagined what they wanted and plates of their favorite meals popped up in front of them. They would eat and talk like a normal family and Piper could not be happier as she was seeing a part of them she has not in a while. Phoebe was happy again and Paige was showing just how quirky she could be and that's what she loved about her. Leo was beyond relaxed and was truly having fun. This was the best present ever and she was now determined to take full advantage of what the island has to offer.

"Piper I was thinking of going deep-sea fishing, you want to come?" Leo asks after finishing his plate.

"Um sit on a boat for hours and watch a line, nope but you have fun," Piper replied.

"Are you sure?" he asks not wanting her to think he did not want to spend time with her.

"Yes Leo this is only our second day and your kind of wearing me out," Piper replied as her sisters try to keep their food down. Leo smiled proudly and finished up his ice cold beer that never seemed to get warm.

"She needs to read," Paige chimed in remembering the early conversation.

"Yes I want to read on the beach," Piper said and kicked her baby sister under the table, but Leo was already thinking of the giant fish he's going to catch.

"Ok I love you and I will see you later. You should rest up for tonight anyway," he said and winked at her.

"Leonardo da Vinci," Paige said out of the blue.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"I've always wanted to meet him so I am going back to my amazing house and grab my paints and learn from the master," Paige replied and hugged her sisters before heading off.

"What about you?" Piper asks Phoebe who sat there for a moment thinking of something she wanted to do.

"Freud I would like to meet him," she replied.

"Let's just hope he doesn't bring up father and daughter issues," Piper said.

"Dam," Phoebe said and got up to leave but stopped for a second and her demeanor changed a little and became uncomfortable. "Um Piper have you thought of?"

"Prue, yeah but I don't know if I'm ready," Piper replied and looked away.

"Me neither but its hard not to," Phoebe said as a tear threatened and Piper put her hand on her face.

"Its ok sweetie maybe before we leave," Piper said and did not want to see her cry anymore after the year she's had. Phoebe took in a deep breath and kissed Piper on the cheek.

"Thanks and have fun," Phoebe said and gave a reassuring and genuine smile as she walked off down the beach. Piper took a moment and then remembered she was now alone and could do whatever she wanted.

Leo stood near the boat he was thinking of taking but after seeing the lingerie she showed him earlier another thought came to mind. He turned around away from the ocean and imagines a palace that looked more Egyptian then ancient Greek. He walked into the front doors made of gold as bright color silk blew in the breeze that aligned the large hallway. The main room had a circle of brightly colored pillows with beautiful designs of lotus flowers on them. His attire changed to something more suitable for the atmosphere and he was wearing a long dark blue shirt that went almost to his knees as a pair of matching pants finished the outfit. He sat down on one of the pillows as drums started playing along with Egyptian sounding music as women belly dancers formed out of the silk in the center of the room. He never got to see Piper dance on the bar top last year and could not truly get it out of his mind. She was too self-conscious to dance for him and now he was getting want he wanted. The other women moved out of the way and his wife was in the center of them with her back turned as she held some short bands of silk out and away from her. She began to move her body starting from her hips as the curve of her back could be seen. She was wearing what a belly dancer would have worn in that time and he licked his lips as the music got more seductive by the minute.

Meanwhile the real Piper was standing on the beach while looking at the place Leo made for her. She looked around nervously at first and remembered that no one can see what she was unless she wanted to. She smiled and stepped up the two steps that lead to the main part and walls formed around her. Fire lit up the space and it danced on the reflective surfaces as she felt arms wrap around her. She placed her hands on his forearms as a man approached out of the shadows. She smiled and let her head tilt as the man behind her was kissing her neck. The other man was now in full view of the light and his chest was bare of any covering and his long white pants were just a little too big as they moved in the gentle breeze that came from the open roof. The other man was moving his hands down her sides as the other coupled her face and began to kiss her.

"Oh Leo," she whispered as the two men were duplicates of her husband.

Down the beach Phoebe was also changing her mind as she looked at the ocean and she raised her hands in front of her causing the water to create funnels that were the size of skyscrapers. Cole walked up next to her and made streams of fire dance with the funnels. Phoebe also wanted an active power and now she had a chance to see what it would be like as she moved the water around the fire. They were just missing each other like a beautiful tango of the elements as he moved behind her and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. It made it hard to concentrate as they both manipulated the dancing liquid. They would swirl around each other and move further up as her excitement grew.

Paige was changing her mind as well and a man appeared in white smoke holding a sword and she raised her eyebrow. She also wanted to be able to fight like Phoebe and now was her chance to become a master of the martial arts as a sword appeared in her hand. Glen came out to watch and smiled at her as she got ready to fight. He would come at her first and she would block it like she knew exactly what she was doing and it came naturally. More fighters would appear on the beach and she would stab one while dodging another. They would dissipate in white smoke after she hit them and her sword cut through it while another would try to make his or her attempt. She was sweating as sand would get kicked up by her feet as she did back flips to get away from oncoming enemies. Her aim was perfect with every thrust of the sword and her punches connected to were ever she wanted them to hit. She would do front kicks that would send her opponent backwards and even seem to be in slow motion to make it more visually interesting for Glen. For some reason the movie 300 came to mind as she did her fighting and one minute she would be in normal speed and the next would be slowed down as she struck her opponent. Occasionally she would glance over at Glen who was clearly enjoying himself while he folded his legs to keep control of his excitement in his chair.

Leo moved his eyes down his wife's wet body as she was sweating from the dancing and her face was covered except for her eyes by some silk as her long dark hair flirted with the air. He set focus on her belly that was moving side to side and around while she got closer to him. He just wanted to take her right then and there but he also wanted it to last and let her take control. He was oblivious to the other women dancing as they faded from view and all that was left was the music and her. She was close enough to touch but the moment he would try she would move away from him, teasing him.

Piper let the Leo in front of her take off her clothing while the other touches any bearskin that was revealed. The one behind her gently took hold of her wrist and held them behind her back as the other Leo kissed down her neck and then removed her pants. She let out a small but deep moan as she wanted to rub her hands through his hair but was kept from that desire by the other. Her body was now absent of any covering and the Leo in front of her moved her to the bed as the other let go of her wrist. She straddled him and removed his pants as the other removed moved his. She kissed the Leo that was now on his back passionately and then sat up straight to let him in. she placed her hands above her head and cradled with her hands behind the other Leo's head as the one on the bed took advantage and rubbed her chest, while the other moved his hand to her other happy spot. Her moans become much louder as the Leo in the back took hold of her wrist again and moved them behind her back. He was able to hold her wrist with one hand while the other was still between her legs. She has never been so ready to release in her life and slowed down to make it last while moving her hips forward and back.

Fire and water formed into frames of peopled made of liquid as Cole placed his hands on Phoebe's arms. She smiled as he gently moved them down and to her shoulders but she refused to have him break her concentration on controlling the water. He kissed her shoulder and her entire body tingled as goosebumps formed and the water collided with the fire making a red hot liquid that continued to spiral in all directions. She lowered her arms and let her imagination take control as he moved his hands down her sides and to her front. She turned to face him and then looked a little wickedly at him and her attire changed into fighting ones. She backed away and was ready for her lesson as his changed as well. She loved practicing with him as her adrenaline would skyrocket along with her libido. They circled each other and then began the dance as she tossed him over her shoulder and he rolled on the soft sand to a standing position. She just tilted of her head and smiled through one side of her mouth while sizing him up.

Paige was taking out one enemy after another with ease and beauty until finally she was getting tired and quite thirsty. Glen walked up to her and gave her some water but before she could take a drink he would pull it away, teasing her. A pool appeared a few feet from them and he backed into it while holding a bottle of water and using his finger to signal her to come to him. She changed into a bikini and followed him in. He continued to tease her with the water until finally he let her drink the cool liquid. He pulled her into a kiss as she moved her hands down his back and gave his buttocks a squeeze. He moaned as their tongues danced.

Leo breaths were quickening as Piper used her bare feet to push him to the ground and took off the silk that cover her face to reveal a sexy smile. He took his hand and moved it up from her ankle and to her inner thigh as she closed her eyes. She then took the some of the silk scarf she was using to dance with and wrapped it around the back of his neck to pull him to her. She stepped off and got down with him while still pulling him in close to kiss. He felt his lower lip being bit gently as she back away and made him lay down on his back. She removed his pants and he took in a sharp breath as she pleasured him.

Cole managed to get the upper end and get Phoebe on her back on the sand. He had her arms pinned down with his hands and started kissing her as he used his legs to open hers. His bare chest was against her body and she could feel his lungs expand as he moved his lower half in a gentle rhythm.

"Cole please," she pleaded as he smiled at her.

"You need to lean patients young grasshopper," he said and kissed down her neck to her chest.

Piper was now on her back and completely satisfied with the two Leo's lying next to her. She could not remove the smile on her face as the incredible urge to giggle just came over her. She was panting heavily while moving her legs so she could feel the silky softness of the sheets brush against them. She took one last look at her two men and they disappeared in white smoke.

"Read my ass," she said and laughed while trying to get her breathing back to normal.

Paige was being held up by Glen as he went in and out of her in the pool until she let out a scream of release. He held her as she came down from her high until he disappeared and she sat down on the step of the pool while panting.

"I never want to leave here," she said through breaths.

Leo had Piper on her stomach as he made love to her on the pillows that were underneath her. He moaned and his body shook as he released and then moved to his back as Piper cuddled with him for a moment before she too vanished in white smoke.

"God I love her," he said and laughed a little as his hart was racing.

Phoebe was on top of Cole and she arched her back as she screamed out in pleasure while he did the same. She lay down on top of him and they both sat quietly listening to each other's bodies while feeling their chest move up and down to take in oxygen. After a few moments Cole disappeared in white smoke and she rolled to her back with a wide smile.

"I miss you," she said and tried not to let the sadness overtake her as she looked at the fire and water still join together until they fell apart and back into the ocean. "Dam I'm thirsty," she said and a daiquiri appeared next to her. She took the cool drink and let it soothes her sadness for the moment.

To be continued…


	4. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and I change some things around a little for Paige and Phoebe. This is for you missycole23, hope you like it.

Thanks Liz for catching those spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I have corrected them.

There is a link to the cars Paige sees in her drive way in my profile.

Chapter 4

I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours

It was later in the day and Leo with Piper was having lunch as Paige walked up.

"Hello fellow horny toads," she said and Piper and Leo laughed at her unusual greetings.

"Hay Paige ready for lunch?" Piper asks and her baby sister sat down at the table.

"I think I want jumbo shrimp," Paige replied and a large glass bowl come to be in a puff of white smoke with large shrimp in it and some cocktail sauce in the center.

"How was your day?" Leo asks while stealing one as Paige slapped his hand.

"Imagine your own," she said and the one he took was replaced with a new one. "It was good and yours?" she asks.

"Good," Piper replied but was blushing a little.

"Whoa now," Phoebe said as she came riding up in a chariot with two horses pulling it. "Hay everybody."

"Chariot really," Paige said as Phoebe got off and her ride disappeared.

"Yap," she said and sat down and took one of Paige's shrimp who also got her hand slapped.

"Food thieves," Paige said as a new one took its place.

"Talk about never-ending seafood," Piper said.

"Oh why was there a wall around your house earlier?" Paige asks.

"I – I was reading," Piper replied while playing with her salad.

"So you needed walls?" Leo asks.

"Yes because I wanted to take a nap afterwards," Piper replied while still playing with her salad.

"A nap right," Phoebe said.

"How was fishing?" Piper asks quickly while looking at Leo who was trying to steal another shrimp.

"What?"

"You're fishing trip?" Piper asks again.

"Did you get any big ones?" Paige asks as she was slapping his hand again.

"What fishing trip?" Leo asks completely forgetting about his original plan and then after giving up his attempts at taking her food, he realized he was potentially caught in a lie. "Oh that right, nope no big fish," he replied and looked down at his coffee.

"You could've caught the mother load Leo; I mean anything you want happens here, unless you were preoccupied?" Paige asks.

"What no I just didn't want to catch any," he replied and knew how ridiculous that sounded.

"Why would you not want?"

"Phoebe how was your day?" Leo asks cutting off Piper.

"I like active powers," she replied.

"Oh did you play," Piper asks.

"Yes," she replied with a wide smile.

"How many days do we have left?" Paige asks.

"Five I think," Leo replied.

"That's all," Phoebe said and her face fell.

"I know I like living in Lala land," Piper said.

"Do you have any masterpieces to show us?" Phoebe asks referring to Paige wanting to learn from Leonardo da Vinci. Paige did not reply right away as she tried to think of an explanation of why she showed up not have any paintings.

"Nope they all sucked," she replied.

"Paige you're a great artist," Piper said.

"Compared to him, I suck," she said and hoped they would drop the subject.

"Ok I'm getting this feeling that none of us are being truly honest," Leo said and they all looked away from him." Guys its ok and trust me I don't want to know."

"Same time for dinner?" Paige asks.

"Yes, but why don't you stay for a while?" Piper asks.

"Piper I can see you every day after we leave here what I can't do is have my dreams come to life," Paige said and finished up her shrimp and then licked her fingers to remove the cocktail sauce.

"How about you dream of manners?" Piper asks while smiling.

"Nope I can be a complete slob here, even my house is clean every time I go back," she replied and after giving them all a hug she headed off down the beach again.

"What about you?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"I think I am going to see what other kind of active powers I can imagine," Phoebe replied and gave them a hug before leaving. She imagined her chariot once more and rode off down the other side of the beach.

"I wonder what she will come in tomorrow?" Leo asks as he scooted closer to Piper.

"God knows," Piper replied as he looked at her," What?"

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours?" He asks and put his hand on her leg. Piper put her fork down and turned to face him.

"Are you sure because you know this is just a fantasy right?" she replied.

"Yes I know," he replied while squeezing a little. Piper took in a deep breath and agrees to the terms," Ok you go first."

"Why me?"

"Because you started it," she replied.

"Fine I did not go fishing well not for fish anyway," he said and Piper tilted her head waiting what he put his fishing hook out for.

"Did you get a mermaid?" she asks.

"No, remember when you did that dance on the bar and I never got to see it?" he asks.

"Yes but I was possessed, so technically it was not me," she replied.

"Doesn't matter I still wanted to see it, so I imagined a palace and you dancing for me like a belly dancer," he said and raises his eyebrows knowing she would approve.

"You did, did you," Piper said and put her hand on his and guided it to her inner thigh. "Was I good?"

"Amazing," he replied while moving his hand up and under her dress." Ok what was yours?"

Piper took in a deep breath and leaned in. "Dan," she whispered and his expression change from seductive to angry. "Leo I'm kidding," she said and he released his breath he socked in.

"Thank god because it was hard enough to win you over in reality, I don't want to try it in fantasy," he said and she nodded. "Well?"

"One of you is not enough sometimes," she replied and he looked a little puzzled. "I imagined two of you at the same time," she said and waited for his reaction.

"Oh really well two of me is better than one," he said and then looked slightly disappointed. "Dammit why didn't I think of that," he said.

"You want two of you?" Piper asks getting a little concerned.

"No two of you, well I know what I will be doing before this trip ends," he said and started kissing her neck.

"I have another idea for now," she said and closed her eyes. Leo stopped kissing her not knowing if she was thinking of something or enjoying his kisses. He looked on the beach as something was being formed of white smoke. It was a medieval jousting ring with a king and queen and spectators as Piper's attire changed to the appropriate time period clothing. Leo's changes well to a suit of armor that was made of the best material and very decorative but she made sure to keep it light as he would probably have fallen over from the weight. He looked at her then down at himself and smiled. "Will you defend my honor sir Wyatt?" she asks.

"Till the death," he replied and stood up," Hay this is light," he said while moving around freely.

"But strong so don't worry," she said as a night on a black horse wearing black armor rode up to them.

"I wish to win the ladies hand in marriage," the night said and Leo straightened his posture.

"I wish to keep you from that endeavor, as she is mine," Leo said and Piper was smiling wide as she fanned herself.

"Oh Leo I think you're like your opponent," Piper said and the other night took off his helmet to reveal Dan and Leo was grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you," he said to her as a man brought up his dark brown horse that was nothing but muscle.

"I know, safe my honor and keep me from his bed," Piper said trying to get into the whole roll playing thing.

"As you wish my lady," Leo said and mounted his horse. The king stood up holding a green piece of cloth as the spectators began to cheer.

Paige arrived home but instead of Glen awaiting her, it was a man with short dark hair and brown eyes, cliff chin and a five o'clock shadow. She was a little shocked for a moment but then the man showed his badge and she then remembered what she was thinking of.

"Paige Matthews?" he asks.

"Maybe," she replied playing along.

"My name is inspector Henry Mitchell and I need to ask you a few questions," he said while walking over to her.

"You get nothing out of me copper," she said and backed away.

"What?" he asks almost laughing at what she said.

"My lips are sealed, like a stupid aspirin bottles that takes a three-year-old to open," she replied and was getting ready to make a run for it. She also wanted to be in a high-speed car chase and outside was her get away. She ran for it and looked at her assortment of vehicles as she ran her hand over one of the cars and could hear Henry coming out the door. She remembered seeing a list of the 10 most exotic and expensive cars in the world and now they were at her disposal. Her eyed set on the Bugatti Veyron a car that can go up to 267 MPH and it was colorful as well as beautiful engineering. She opened the door and took in that new car smell as her pursuer was close. She started the engine and let the power at her fingertips surge through her body as city was forming out of white smoke in front of her. It was time for her high-speed pursuit and she put it in first gear while leaving her foot on the clutch to take off with wheels squealing and makes the smoke come out the back that only comes from a powerful engine.

"Stop or I will shoot," he yelled as she released the clutch and floored the pedal.

"No way copper!" she yelled back and was gone in a few seconds out of his view. 40, 50, 75, 100 was reached in no time on her speedometer and she was weaving through traffic like a stunt driver as sirens blared in the background. She was running red lights and just missing traffic by inches as car crashes were occurring behind her and could see parts of metal flying in all directions. She knew this was not real so no one was getting hurt as she shifted with perfection with each gear. She made impossible turns as the sirens continued behind her while going through a large city. It was like being in a racing game but instead of looking at a screen she was actually there. "I really need to come up with better lines then copper," she said while avoiding pedestrians. "Dam missed 10 points," she laughed as her adrenaline was soaring. The car handled like a masterful piece of engineering and its interior was made of the best material. She didn't want to truly get away but she would give him a run for his money before letting herself succumb to interrogation.

Phoebe was sitting near the beach thinking of how lucky Piper was to have her own Angel and then saw wings spread out behind her. She turned and there was a man there who had a 7 foot wingspan. He had short dark hair with brown eyes and a body that looked chiseled out of stone. She smacked her lips together while looking down his body and then smiled as he walked up to her.

"Is someone in need of an Angel?" he asks and wrapped his wings around her.

"Oh yeah," she replied as he put his hand to her face and kissed her. "What is your name?" she asks.

"Coop," he replied and picked her up in his arms.

"I like it," she said and could feel the wind his wings were creating as they moved back and forth to take flight.

"Where too?" he asks.

"Surprise me," she replied and he shot off of the sand straight up and she could feel the slight GeForce from doing that. Her mind would begin thinking of how much she liked flying before and she too generated wings. He let her go and it took her a moment to get the hang of it as he followed beside her. They both glided over the water and she put her hand just on the surface to cut through it. He would do side rolls over her and she would turn on her back while gliding.

"You getting good at this," he said as he flew over top of her.

"Thanks," she said and then she went up and headed for the clouds with him behind her. She could feel the wind getting stronger the faster she went and enjoyed every second of it. Coop finally caught up to her and took her in his arms as they embraced and came to a stop on a cloud.

"I also wondered what it would be like to do it up here," she said and started kissing him. It was the first time she imagined another man beside Cole but she wanted a different flavor today and let her imagination do its work.

Leo lowered his jousting stick and did a slight kick to his horse as Dan did the same to his. She straightened up in her chair awaiting the clash that was about to come. The audience was cheering and her heart was pounding as Leo and Dan were about to fight for her honor. It was a romance book come to life and she did not want to be anywhere but here at the moment. The horse grunted and their legs moved in full force and strength as Leo lowered his face shield. She wondered what he was feeling right now but hoped he was happy as he always wanted to beat Dan up. She couldn't blame him as if someone was trying to steal him from her, she would want to do the same. They were close now and the anticipation was making her skin tingle with goosebumps as wood hit metal and splinters went flying as Dan was knocked off his horse and Leo was still on his. She could not help but stand and clap for her husband and shining Knight of armor. Dan stood and pulled out his sword ready to fight and Leo jumped off his while pulling out his sword. He took off his helmet and wink at her as he made his way to Dan. Piper could not help but feel like a giddy schoolgirl or one of those women who stands on the sideline while her boyfriend was avoiding tackles while going for a touchdown. Leo was also feeling like a man as he was defending his love and trying to win her hart and bed. He was sweating but his smiles made it clear he was enjoying himself. Dan raised his sword and so did Leo as Piper played with her hands in front of her awaiting the clash of steel.

Paige decided to pull over and let Henry win this round as she got out of the car that was surrounded by cop cars. Henry stepped out of his as she put her hands up and gave a small but seductive smile.

"You're under arrest miss Matthews," he said and put her hands behind her back to place the handcuffs on.

"You know I let you catch me," she said as the handcuffs clicked into place.

"I know but I will take full advantage," he whispered into her ear and a room appeared as the city faded away. It was a normal interrogation room and he sat her down on the chair. He sat across from her and pulled out a notepad with a pencil.

"That want get anything out of me," she said and he looked up from the notepad.

"What will it take?" he asks.

"A test."

"Test?"

"To see how well you know how to satisfy a woman," she replied and he pressed his lips together while tapping a pencil on his chin.

"If I do so, will you give me the information I desire?" he asks and stood up from the chair.

"And then some," she replied and he turned her chair away from the table and then walked behind her.

"Is there a time limit?" he asks while moving his hands down her shirt.

"Nope," she said through a moan.

"Then lets begin," he said and used his hands to remove her bra.

The clouds were like mist as they move around her body and Coop was on top of her. It was the softest bed she has ever been on as he moved his hand up her leg and to her side. They were both completely devoid of clothing but their wings were an extension of their hands as they connected them like exotic birds doing a mating dance. Her chest was on his and the clouds moved in between their bodies as he moved his hand between her legs. She arched her back as he was kissing in between the mist on her neck and then to her mounds that were awaiting affection. She moaned in pleasure as he continued to arouse her more by moving his finger around in circles. Phoebe smiled as her eyes would look around at the clouds that surround them and how beautiful their wings were as they did their erotic dance.

"That's the spot," she gasps out as he hit the perfect combination of circular motion and kissing.

"Tell me what you want and I will deliver," he said.

"You bet you will," she said and coupled his face with her hands.

Leo was able to block and doge every move Dan made and was definitely the better fighter. He did a forward kick and Dan was taken off his feet and went backwards, landing hard on the ground. Leo then stood over him ready to come down with his sword when Dan raised his hand.

"I yield," he said and Leo smiled as Dan went away in white smoke. Leo proudly walked over to Piper who was fanning herself again.

"Looks like I won," he said as the king came over to them.

"And to the victor go the spoils," he said and held a wreath out to Leo to take with his sword. The wreath slid down his sword and the king disappeared along with the crowd.

"My lady," Leo said and got to one knee while holing out his sword for Piper to take the wreath.

"My knight in shining armor," she said and took it off. He stood up and kissed her passionately and then picked her up to take her to bed.

"I now get to make love to you," he said.

"Yes you do," she said as he laid her down.

Paige was being press against the wall and being held up by Henry as her hands remained behind her back. He had her by the legs and was making sweet but naughty love to her.

"I think you passed," she moaned out as she released.

"I want extra credit," he said and moved her to the table.

"You're going to have to be really creative to get that," she said and he smiled as he bent her over the table.

"That is my best attribute," he said and kissed the back of her neck.

Piper watched as Leo removed his armor slowly as she tried to take her clothing off but then he stopped her.

"Wait I think someone should help you with that," he said and Piper felt hands on her arms. When she looked it was a duplicate of her.

"Leo I don't know if I can do that." She said a little weird out at the moment.

"Piper just relax and let go," he said while her other self-began to undress her as Leo stood back and sat down as he was now free of the armor and was just wearing a shirt with boxers. She was hesitant but then just let go and let it happen as she could see how much he was enjoying it at the fact his boxer shorts were getting tighter.

"You owe me," she said and Leo knew he may need to let go of his inhibitions soon.

"I know," he said and moved his hand to his boxers rubbing his inner thigh a little.

To be continued…


	5. What's in the brownie?

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Lizardmomma. I fixed the typo in the last chapter and reloaded it. Thank you.

missycole23. Thanks for the kind words.

Chapter 5

What's in the brownie?

Piper and Leo were cuddling as dinner time was fast approaching and found the bed to be more comfortable than the couch. It was a good afternoon delight as Piper did finally let go of her inhibitions and Leo got his fantasy of two Piper's at once. He was rubbing her arm as she rested her head on his shoulder and his mind would go back to just a few moments ago and could not stop grinning. He got to watch as the duplicate would do what he would normally do for foreplay before he made love to her. He was lost in that memory as Piper rubbed her feet up and down his leg.

"Hello fellow loungers," Paige said while walking up to them," Oh am I intruding?" she asks.

"No we are just relaxing," Leo replied and then Phoebe landed on the beach with wings stretched out.

"Okay that's a stretch," Piper said as she sat up while Paige sat down on the bed.

"You like?" Phoebe asks while turning side to side showing off her wings.

"Very nice," Paige replied as Phoebe produce some brownies and Paige stood up to get some.

"Hay that will ruin dinner," Piper said but could not help to entice herself with a taste as Leo did the same.

"Isn't that the point," Phoebe said and sat down at the table as her wings disappeared. They all ate a brownie including her but she bit her lower lip while looking at each one of them.

"Wow these are good," Piper said and finished her last little morsel.

"The only way you can cook anything good, is to imagine it," Paige said after finishing hers.

"Ice cream would be awesome with these," Leo said and a bowl of chocolate ice cream appeared in front of him. Piper grabbed another along with the others and they ate that one just as fast. Piper could feel an odd sensation run through her body and her mind was drifting in and out as some things would become brighter or more focused.

"Phoebe what did you put in the brownies?" Piper asks while tilting her head folding her arms. Phoebe started giggling and then Paige started laughing as well but not sure why as Leo was mixing his brownie with the ice cream. "Phoebe?"

"Ok remember when I brought those brownies home from school and gave them to everybody?" Phoebe replied as Piper looked up slightly trying to think of what she was saying.

"No," Piper replied.

"Oh right you were out tutoring somebody," Phoebe said.

"You tutored, god no wonder you were a nerd," Paige said and started laughing.

"That does not make someone a nerd, it was the numerous other things I did," Piper said and could not help but giggle as Leo was laughing as well.

"Grams and Prue got so high," Phoebe said while bending over as tears of laughter were coming out of her eyes.

"Oh my god you got grams high?" Piper asks but her smile indicated she was not upset and Phoebe just nodded and then reared back.

"She made me join the Girl Scouts, wait for it wait for it, to make me more responsible," Phoebe replied and had to sit on the sand to keep from falling over.

"Whoops," Paige said.

"How did that go?" Leo asks while smiling wide with chocolate ice cream on his face. Piper looked at him and normally would have given him the third degree but her munchies were already starting and she used her finger to wipe it off and then ate it.

"I got the munchies and eight all the cookies I was supposed to sell," Phoebe replied.

"That explains why there was such a mess in the kitchen when I got home and Prue mumbling for the most part," Piper said and Leo was now clean of the chocolate ice cream.

"What did you tell grams?" Leo asks.

"I said they were stolen," Phoebe replied.

"Is that why you got grounded for a month?" Piper asks.

"Because of the cookies or the brownies?" Phoebe asks not sure which one she was referring to.

"Both," Piper replied.

"The brownies," she replied.

"Pizza!" Paige said and held out her arms as a pizza box hit her on the head," Ouch," she said and was confused why it didn't end up in her arms. She shrugged her shoulders and picked the box off the ground and opened it.

"I want to do a backflip," Phoebe said and stood up and she dug her heels in. she closed her eyes in concentration and tried to do a backflip, unfortunately she went really high in the air and they could not see her any longer until she came crashing down and made a hole that was shaped like her. Piper started laughing as she looked at the sand that now had a hole with two legs and two arms stretched out making an outline made in the sand. She started laughing as Phoebe climbed out.

"You looked like a cartoon," Piper said as tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Look at the pretty colors," Leo said while looking out over the ocean and there was a kaleidoscope of colors floating around in the sky.

"Pretty," Paige said while eating her pizza. Leo looked over at the baked goodness and licked his lips and then saw the box and did a slight bunny hop over to it and started eating a slice.

"I don't think our brains work well we were high," Phoebe said after climbing out of the hole.

"No what would give you that idea," Paige said sarcastically," Piper's right you did look like a cartoon," she finished and Phoebe started looking like something from anime.

"Look I'm techno-colored," Phoebe said and her eyes were twice the size and her hairstyle was in a ponytail while wearing a schoolgirl's outfit. All of them broke out in laughter at how ridiculous she looked and fell on their backs while looking up at the sky. They all started making sand angels as the night came and the highness wore off. Piper sat up and there was food everywhere there was even a sand castle made of chocolate with strawberries on top with teeth marks all over it. Leo had whipped cream on his mouth and looked like someone who just had convulsions or a rabbit dog. Phoebe had a construction hat on that had two tubes going into her mouth and beer cans attached. Paige was covered in candies and some were stuck to her chin as they were asleep for the most part with wide smiles on their faces. It was late and apparently they had dinner in the form of desserts as she stood up and brushed off the potato chips she had all over her. The effects of marijuana were off without any of the normal aftereffects and she felt perfectly fine as she looked at her family and just laughed again.

"Phoebe," she said and shook her slightly. Phoebe shot up with the tube still in her mouth and tried to talk but it was muffled and she spit out the tubes.

"Hay Piper wow how long have we been asleep?" she asks and took off the hat.

"I don't have any idea," Piper replied and woke up her husband. He too shot up and started smacking his lips together and then wiped the whipped cream off.

"Hi honey," he said while looking around trying to remember what occurred hours before. Piper woke up Paige and the candy was stuck all over her as she stood up. She shrugged her shoulders and started picking it off and eating it.

"God how can you still be hungry?" Piper asks.

"I don't know but I never let good candy go to waste. Oh I see Phoebe is no longer Technicolor," she said as her sister was now back to her normal self.

"That was awesome," Phoebe said as she could not remember having that much fun with her sisters.

"Yeah it was fun," Piper said and went back to the couch in her Greek style veranda. They all followed her and sat down to relax before heading off to their houses.

"Sorry about dinner," Phoebe said.

"Are kidding, that was much better," Piper said.

"Good because I've always wanted to know what you are like if you got high," Phoebe said.

"We'll now you know," Piper said.

"What was up with the guy with blonde hair?" Leo asks as he was starting to recall the evening's events.

"Oh Fernando the butter guy," Piper replied as for some reason he popped into her mind while they were high.

"What?" Leo asks a little confused.

"Nothing," Piper replied and put her arm around him as she sat next to her. They all reminisced about what happened as the stars lit the sky.

"Wanderers," Leo said and Piper looked at him as his eyes reflected starlight.

"What?" She asks.

"That's what they were called in ancient Greece, wanderers," he replied and they all sat quietly for a moment as the stars were able to shine brightly without the interference of city lights.

"Well I am a little tired so I will see you guys in the morning or afternoon," Phoebe said and hugged them before leaving.

"Me too, love you guys," Paige said and after giving them a hug went back to her house.

"It was nice to see you guys so relaxed and carefree," Leo said.

"It was, especially Phoebe, ever since Cole," she started but Leo put his hand under her chin.

"Piper she will be ok," Leo said and kissed her. She pulled back from him and gave a sideways smile.

"You know you owe me," she said and raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah I just thought you would forget," he said and was now a little worried about what she had in mind. She stood up and led him to the bed and used her hand to make him fall backwards onto it. She used her hand to tell him to scoot all the way up and he did as Piper closed her eyes. Leo was now tied to the bed with his hands outstretched to his side and his ankles as well. He looked at his predicament but was happy to be in it as Piper undressed in front of him. She took off her bathing suit cover and then took off the bathing suit. She then produced a can of whipped cream and a bowl of cherries as she straddled him. There was a sheet that went to the top of his waist and she removed his swimming trunks and moved the sheet back up.

"I like how you pay me back," he said as he felt the cold whipped cream on his chest.

"Oh you say that now," she said and put a cherry on each pilot whipped cream she made. One on both his nipples and one on his belly button. His breath quickened as she used her tongue to remove the whipped cream on one nibble and then ate the cherry. She looked at him while her mouth was doing something and she seemed to be concentrating until she pulled out the stem that was now tied in a knot.

"You're very talented," he said and the sheet was creating a barrier between him and her as he was growing.

"You have no idea," she said and went to the other after spitting out the stem. Leo was now in her control and he loved it but it was also excruciating at times, as he wanted to touch her. She made her way down to his belly button and did the same but instead of going further she laid next to him while eating some cherries and taking her time.

"Piper please," he begged and she just smiled at him.

Paige made it home but she was not thinking of Glen or Henry and remembered Phoebe and Piper talking about Prue. She wondered what it would be like if she grew up with them and what Prue was like.

"Paige," a woman's voice said behind her. She turned and there was a long dark-haired woman with blue eyes staring back at her. She recognized her from the pictures and stood completely still for a moment and then rushed her. They hugged and Paige was crying as her dream just came true at least some of it.

"Prue," she whispered into her ear.

"Hello baby sister," Prue said and smiled at her.

"There is so much I want to asks you and talk to you about," Paige said quite quickly.

"We have all the time you need," Prue said and she put her arm around Paige's shoulder and led her back to the house." I like it," she said referring to the Dr. Seuss house.

"Thanks," Paige said as they entered.

Phoebe was standing outside on the balcony looking over the ocean and the full moon. She too was thinking of the fond memories of her childhood and her mother came to mind for a moment. She felt hands on her shoulders and they were not the normal strong hands of Cole. She turned around and Patty was standing there with a loving smile.

"Mom," Phoebe gasp out and then hugged her.

"Hello my sweetheart," Patty said and hugged her back.

"I missed you so much," Phoebe said through sobs.

"Me too."

They both walked back into the house as to talk.

To be continued…


	6. It's about time

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 6

It's about time

Paige sat across from the dead sister she has always wanted to meet and looked at every feature while taken it into memory, things the photographs don't show. The way she smiles, laughs, nuances and body language were now in front of her in living color. They were in the living room with potion bottles scattered about and the book of shadows. Paige has been wanting to try so many spells that Prue was perfecting before she died and now she had the master at her disposal. She tossed some grounded up mixture of herbs into a pot and in a puff of smoke two doves appeared.

"Good job," Prue said.

"Thanks for helping me, I have been trying that one since I became a witch," Paige said and Prue looked at the book.

"I know I have been watching," Prue said and looked right into Paige's widened eyes.

"Wait I thought I just imagined you?" Paige asks as her eyes threatened to leak. Prue took in a deep breath and walked over to her.

"No Paige I am real, its just this place gave you the courage to see me," Prue replied and hugged her." I am so proud of you, how fast you learned and how you have kept my sisters alive."

Paige could no longer hold back those tears and let them flow freely down her face and then she pulled away a little worried.

"You haven't seen everything have you?" Paige asks nervously as her imagination has been running a little wild while she has been here. Prue laughed and wiped her tears away.

"No not here, I'm not allowed except for earlier when you guys got high," Prue said and Paige giggled.

"Leave it to Phoebe to try that," Paige said.

"Yeah it wasn't the first time," Prue said as she too was remembering when she was 17 and how she and Grams ate all the food in the kitchen. "Poor Piper she had no food when she got home."

"Have you gone to her yet?" Paige asks and the mood in the room got a little serious.

"Not yet, she has not tried yet, I no its because she's not ready, but I hope that before your trip is done she will," Prue replied and looked away almost hurt. Paige could see it and decided to change directions as she did not want Prue to be depressed.

"Hay want to go kill some demons?" Paige asks.

"That would be fun, I kind of miss it," Prue replied and Paige closed her eyes and they were now in the underworld, of course it was completely imagined and did not have to worry of being hurt. It was time to impress her big sister with her abilities as demons started shimmering in.

Phoebe was having tea with her mom and talking about what transpired earlier that night. She did not worry about her mother being upset with her because she believed it was imagined, but she seemed so real.

"Piper did a cheerleading routine, but it never rhymed and Leo was like a teenager," Phoebe said and was laughing while wiping the tears away.

"Piper a cheerleader that's pushing it," Patty said as Piper never did like chipper people.

"Paige was great, she kept imagining food and it would just land on her head. You know she came up with the chocolate Castle?"

"She is doing very well isn't she?"

"She is cool, if this place has shown us anything it's what we can be like without the stress of saving the world, you know our more carefree self's," Phoebe replied as she drinks tea.

"Yes and I know its been hard since Prue and Cole sweetie, you have been through so much and I was not there," Patty said and now Phoebe was getting a little suspicious.

"Are you real?" she asked quietly not sure if she wanted the answer.

"Yes," Patty replied and held her breath for a moment as Phoebe took in that answer.

"Mom," Phoebe said and hugged her again but this time more tightly. "Wait have you seen everything we do here?"

"No just the moments that you guys are together, like the brownie one," she replied and raised her eyebrows," Wait till I tell mom," she said referring to Grams and Phoebe blushed.

"Well she can't ground me again," Phoebe said and they both laughed.

"She grew up in the 60s, trust me it wasn't the first time," Patty said.

They would continue talking as the evening moved on like she never left.

Piper had difficulty sleeping and decided to take a walk down the beach as Leo was fast asleep with a wide smile on his face. "Maybe I should leave him tied up, for later," she whispered and then relinquished his hold to the bed. "He might need to go to the bathroom," she said as he turned to his side. She walked down the beach as the water would hit her feet as the tide came in. she could not help but giggle at the antics she and her sisters did earlier. She stopped walking and felt a tear build as she thought of Prue and how much she missed her, but was she ready to even see an imagined image of her. She took in a shaky deep breath and began to walk forward again when she heard someone cough behind her. She was hesitant to turn as she did not know if it was Leo or someone else. She turned with her eyes closed and then open them to see Paige and Prue standing there covered in demon goo. Paige backed away as Prue said she felt like Piper was ready and that is when they appeared on the beach after fighting demons in the underworld. Piper tried to speak but her mouth just moved with nothing coming out. Prue did a quick change of clothes but Piper just kept blinking and playing with her hands in front of her.

"Piper its ok," Prue said knowing that she was extremely nervous and a little confused.

"Prue," Piper finally spoke as it come out like an escape breath.

"Yes sweetie its me," Prue said and put her hand to Piper's face that was shaking slightly. Paige put her hand to her mouth to keep her sobs at bay while Prue hugged Piper.

"I'm sorry it took me so long but," Piper started to say.

"Its ok I know this is hard," Prue said and looked into her eyes. Paige decided to join them and they all hugged each other.

"Piper she is real," Paige said knowing that Piper was probably going to ask and Prue nodded.

"Oh god Prue," she said and hugged her again this time for much longer not wanting to let go. Paige, Piper and Prue would continue their walk down the beach as Piper had her arm under Prue's.

"You have a very active imagination," Prue said and Piper's face blushed.

"You saw all that?"

"Just kidding but I always believed when you were allowed to let loose, you would," Prue said.

"She sucks as a cheerleader," Paige said and Piper slapped her on the arm playfully.

"I don't know she looked cute in the outfit, which Leo seemed to enjoy," Prue said.

"Did you guys go demon hunting or something?" Piper asks noticing the goo all over Paige.

"Yeah and she's good," Prue said as Paige swelled with pride.

"Yes she is," Piper added," but she does not know how to clean her room."

"I'm just not as neurotic as you," Paige said.

"Sweetie no one is," Prue chimed in as they just kept walking and talking. Paige stopped as she wanted to give Piper some alone time with Prue.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Prue asks.

"I think you guys need some time," Paige said and hugged Prue and Piper before leaving.

"I wish she would have grown up with us," Prue said as Paige disappeared into the horizon.

"Me too," Piper said and she sat down on the beach with Prue.

"Piper I never meant to leave you."

"I know that now, it just took me time to understand that," Piper said and leaned into her as Prue put her arm around her. "Have you seen Phoebe yet?"

"No but I will," Prue replied.

"She will love it," Piper said and Prue put her hand on her stomach," Oh you may want to take it easy on alcohol when you get back."

"Why?" Piper asks now looking at her.

"What did you think was going to happen with all the sex here," Prue replied and Piper looked at her confused for a moment and then it hit her like a wall.

"I'm pregnant?" Piper asks.

"Yes," Prue replied and Piper just put her hand to her mouth.

"How did you know?"

"I just do and leave it at that."

Piper and Prue would continue to talk on the beach as the morning came and the sun rose over the ocean.

"Piper I need to go but you have some time left here and we can see each other again, ok," Prue said and stood up as Piper did the same.

"Maybe you can come for lunch?" Piper asks.

"Only if Phoebe is ready, but we can see each other and Paige in the meantime, now go tell your husband he is going to be a father," Prue replied and Piper nodded as she disappeared. Piper made her way back to the house as Leo was waking up.

"Hay you untied me," he said and got up to meet her on the beach.

"Don't get used to it," she said and kissed him and then put his hand on her stomach. He smiled and was in wonderment of why she did that.

"Piper you ok?" he asks.

"Leo you're going to be a father," she replied but it did not sink in as he was not sure if he was imagining this or if it was real.

"What?" he asks.

"Leo I'm pregnant," she replied and his eyes widened with his mouth agape.

"We are going to have a baby?" he asks.

"Yes, I hope that brownie didn't do anything?" she asks a little nervous.

"No it wouldn't no consequences remember," he said and picked her up by the waist and held her above him. "I am going to be a dad," he said with excitement and enthusiasm.

"Yes you are," Piper said and kissed him while they both cried out of joy. She decided not to tell him about Prue just yet and waited for Phoebe to have her time with her. But whenever she was alone she would think of her and be able to spend precious moments with her she thought. "I need a nap," she said and Leo carried her over to the bed and laid her down while covering her with the sheets.

"Good nap baby," he said and kissed her stomach and then her.

To be continued…


	7. Playing sexy games

A/N:

MJSpade. Thanks for the great review and welcome to the story.

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Lizardmomma. Thanks for seeing that, I have corrected chapter 5 for a spelling issue and reloaded the chapter.

Chapter 7

Playing sexy games

All of them had a long night and slept in as the afternoon was now on them. For some reason Piper and Leo's place was where they met every day, mostly because there was breakfast already made.

"Hello fellow dope heads," Paige said while walking up and sat down to a plate of delicious bacon and eggs," Yum."

"That's not for you," Leo said as Paige had a fork ready to enter the meal. "Just kidding," he said while Piper walked up to them.

"Why are you glowing?" Paige asks noticing that Piper was brighter somehow.

"I wonder what Phoebe will arrive in today?" Piper asks ignoring the first question as she wanted to tell everyone once.

"A jet pack would be cool," Leo replied as they looked down the beach and set their eyes on a group of men holding long rods and Phoebe was sitting on a chair as they carried her on their shoulders. The men only had shorts and the rest of them were devoid of clothing.

"Hello," Phoebe said as they sat her down so she could get off.

"A jet pack would have been better," Leo whispered to Piper who just smiled but was quite impressed with Phoebe's entrance.

"What something to eat?" Piper asks.

"You bet," Phoebe replied and stopped for a moment to look at Piper, "Why are you glowing?"

"I'm not glowing but I will be growing," Piper replied and they were a little confused except for Leo.

"Oh honey I don't think you're going to get any taller," Paige said while eating her eggs.

"Not quite what I meant Paige," Piper said.

"So what's up for today?" Phoebe asks as she too was starting to eat.

"I have a date with danger," Paige replied.

"I don't want to know," Piper said while trying to think of what that meant.

"We need to look up baby clothes," Leo said and Piper slapped him on the arm as he giggled. Both Phoebe and Paige seemed uncomfortable as they knew how much they wanted children but Piper was having problems conceiving.

"Ok you guys I see that I am freaking you out a little, so here it is. I'm pregnant," Piper said but they were still a little concerned that she was imagining it.

"Piper do you think that is a good idea?" Phoebe asks nervously.

"I'm not imagining it Phoebe I am pregnant," Piper replied and Phoebe smiled wide.

"Hello baby," Phoebe said and got up to kiss Piper's belly.

"Wait like for realz?" Paige asks and now she was getting a little worried about all the activity she's been involved in the last three days. "Should he be wearing a condom?"

"No I was before we came here," Piper replied understanding completely what she meant. Prue told her that last night because of the duplicate Leo's she was with.

"I will be an aunt?" Paige asks as she came over to hug her.

"Yap," Piper replied.

"Oh god the brownie?" Phoebe asks worriedly.

"Its fine no consequences remember," Piper replied.

"That would explain the glow," Phoebe said and sat back down to finish her breakfast.

They all talked about where the baby's room was going to be as they finished off their breakfast and headed off in different directions to start the day.

"Want to play a game?" Leo asks.

"What kind of game?" Piper asks while giving him a sideways look.

"Strip poker," he replied and he was now fully dressed and a deck of cards appeared on the table.

"You know you are very horny?" Piper said and she was also now fully dressed.

"I am just making up for lost time," he replied and started dealing.

Phoebe walked back to her house and entered already thinking of ways to spoil her niece as Cole came in carrying a box.

"Hay you what's that?" Phoebe asks and he opened it up. There were two purple dice and one pink one with writing on them.

"Here is the catch, we can have sex ONLY when you roll the 2 hexagons and the word "SEX" appears twice," he replied and Phoebe began to read some of the writing.

"Nipple, tickle, bedroom and neck ease," she said and put the three dice in her hand. "Momma needs bedroom," she said while shaking around her hands and then tossed them on the table.

"Lets see, suck ears and bedroom," he said and smiled.

"Hay I got bedroom," she said as he led her to the bedroom as the song came on called 'Bad things by Jave Everett'.

"Cole you know me way to well," she said and he started kissing her ears," Hay I think it said suck," she said while leaning back on the bed.

"Oh sorry," he said and did what the dice said. There was a timer on the bedside table and he had to keep doing it until it went off.

Paige entered her house and Glen with Henry was standing there. Glen had a deck of cards in his hand and Henry had a black bag.

"Ok which one is the good cop and which one is the bad one?" Paige asks and continued in.

"Whoever you want it to be," Henry replied and put the bag down.

"What do you have Glen?" Paige asks.

"Sex cards, you draw from the deck and we have to do whatever comes up," he replied and held the deck out so she could take one. She licked her lips a little as she took a card off the deck.

"Sex toys," she said while looking at the picture of a vibrator and she took in a deep sharp breath as Henry opened up the bag and pulled out an assortment of toys and Glen picked the one to use.

"I think this one is a good start," he said while holding up a toy called Purple Venus Butterfly. It had straps that would go around her legs and waist and had a remote.

"Oh my," she said while thinking of the possibilities and tried peeking into the bag, but Henry just closed it.

"Nope you need to wait and see what the card tells us what to do," he said and they walked off to the bedroom.

"This is going to be good," she said as the door closed to the bedroom.

Leo and Piper were playing cards and Leo was clearly winning as he only had one piece of clothing missing and it was his socks. Piper was down to her bra and underwear as she looked at her hand.

"We should've played scramble," Piper said and tried to keep a poker face as she looked at her hand. She had two aces and two kings.

"You would have kicked my ass," he said and put his hand on the table and started rubbing his hands together wondering what piece of clothing she would remove if he won.

"Not yet honey," Piper said and put her hand down that clearly beat his two jacks. "Come on take it off," she said. Leo took off his shirt and now she was seeing skin on him for the first time since the game started.

"You got lucky," he said.

"Not yet," she said and deal the cards as his eyes were firmly focused on her breast that were still being held captive by the bra and she decided to use it as a way to brake his concentration.

"I should have put a bra on, it would have given me more chances," he said and nodded while pressing his lips together.

"Leo I don't want to see you in that," she said as she tried to keep the image out of her head.

"You don't think I would look sexy?" he asks as he too was trying to distract her while playing with his nipples.

"Listen Mr. Hoover just play cards," she said and Leo laughed.

"Do I make you horny baby, do I, do I make you randy?" he said in an English accent as Austin Powers came to mind while making circles with his fingers on his nipples. Piper tried not to bust out in laughter as her husband just kept make the circular motions and winking at her but then she just could not hold it in any longer.

"You are so not watching that movie ever again," she said while looking at her cards but it was hard to make them out through the blurry vision as her eyes watered from laughter. Leo picked up his cards and knew he had her where he wanted her.

Back in Phoebe's house it was time for Cole to roll the dice as she was lying on the bed. He picked them up and blew on them before tossing them on the bed.

"Lick, chest," he said and Phoebe smiled as he took off his shirt.

"This is kind of a whacked out version of 7 minutes in heaven," she said and used her tongue to tease him as she started from his belly button and worked up. He closes his eyes and let his mouth open slightly to let air escape.

"Trust me it will take longer than 7 minutes," he said and put his hand on her head but she pulled it away.

"Nope it did not say you could do that," she whispered while continuing her assault.

"Dam dice," he said and had to keep his hands to himself while she did her foreplay.

Paige was at the mercy of two men as one would adjust the speed with the remote as the other kissed her chest.

"I think its time for a new card," Henry said and pulled one off the shy deck.

"Well what is it?" Paige asks as he smiled.

"Nibble your partner's legs," he replied and Glen moved his hand up from her angle.

"No Glen she has to do it to us," he said and Paige bit her lower lip. Both Glen and Henry were on the bed with just boxer shorts on as she went back and forth to both of them. Henry still had the remote and would periodically turn it on to keep her excited. She would moan with each increase in speed while nibbling Glen's leg and then move to Henrys as the time on the side of the bed ticked away.

Leo was down to his boxers as Piper got a stroke of good hands and he put his cards on the table.

"Read and weep," he said with a full house and Piper put down her cards that was just a pair of fives. She leaned back and moved her hands to her bra slowly as Leo's eyes looked at her lustfully. She unbuttoned each hook in front as she took in a deep breath making her chest expand slightly and Leo let out a breath. Finally the last one was undone and she opened the bra up to reveal what he desired since they began.

"Looks like you won," she said and moved her foot to his leg and began to move it up. He closed his eyes as she got to his inner thigh. He put his hand on her ankle and stopped her.

"I have another game," he said and walked over to the bed. A box labeled Sex! The Board Game appeared on it. He opened it up and put it together as Piper laid on her side on the bed completely naked.

"How do we play?" she asks while holding up one of the pieces that looked like a penis.

"Lets see, it includes: One game board, one standard die and two erotic game dice, two player pieces, 35 "He Asks" trivia cards, 35 "She Asks" trivia cards, 60 Sex! Unique sexual positions cards," he said and put the cards where they belong on the board.

"Roll the numbered die – this tells you how many spaces to move. Your player piece will land on one of eight different spaces, each with its own command," Piper said while reading the instructions.

"I like it already," he said and picked up the dice as they placed their pieces at the start point.

"Land on the specialty dice space, and you'll roll two erotic game dice. One gives you a part of the body, i.e., 'neck' or 'lips'. The next tells you where to perform that action, i.e., 'suck' or 'stroke," she said and now he was getting really excited about playing.

"This adult board game's Kiss space lets you kiss your lover anywhere you choose. Three different spaces let you feed your lover, share a drink, or eat an edible treat off their body! The Strip space wants you to teasingly take off an article of clothing, and the Candle space wants you to do something to enhance the mood. ," Piper continued to read.

"Ok roll the dice," he said but Piper just kept reading.

"Draw a trivia card when you land on the SEX! Space, ask your lover a question, and if they get it right then you both win a sexual positions card! Collect 6 to win! That's right – you both win. When you've got all 6 cards (or you're too excited to finish), it's time to act out the fantasy sex you've created," she finished and rolled the dice and moved her piece to the appropriate number.

"A kiss," she said as she landed on a picture of lips.

"It's a good start," he said and they leaned into each other and kissed.

It was now Phoebe's turn to toss the dice. She looked at what it said and Cole was very happy.

"Yes," he said while making a fist pump as the card said to stroke his manhood.

"I thought you like that," she said and laid him down on his back while setting the timer and Phoebe did what the card told her.

It was Paige's turn to pick a card and she hoped it was going to be a good one. She closed her eyes as she took a card from the deck and then smiled once she set her eyes on the picture. "Barstool bop," she said a barstool appeared in the room as Henry and Glen got up and led her to it. Henry left the toy on as it would not interfere with what was about to happen as he held onto the remote. She sat down on it as Glen moved in front of her and spread her legs while Henry was behind her and his hands were caressing her chest.

"This is the best game ever," she said through moans.

Leo moved his piece to a spot that said sex and he smiled but Piper shook her head, "No sweetie it means I pick a card and you have to answer correctly in order for us to have one out of the six," she said and Leo pressed his lips together disappointed.

"Ok what is the question?" he asks.

"What is my favorite position?"

Leo bit his lower lip as his eyes searched around," Sideways," he said and she smiled.

"You bet," she replied and put the card on one of the six spots. Leo then tossed the dice and it landed on breast.

"Its about time," he said as he put his hands on her chest and massaged her mounds gently while using his thumbs to make small circles on her nipples. She moaned as Leo smiled.

It was now evening and the games were over as they all met for dinner very satisfied with earlier events. On the way Phoebe remembered when Prue told her about Andy and her using sex games to help get them going sometimes and now she understood why. She stopped when she saw a woman on the beach with black long hair and blue eyes and she stood motionless for a moment as the woman walked up to her.

"Phoebe," Prue said and they both busted out in tears as Phoebe ran to her.

"Prue."

"Hello honey," Prue said and hugged her.

"I didn't know if I have the courage to imagine you," Phoebe said and Prue took her shaking hands into hers.

"I am not imagine Phoebe," Prue said and they hugged once more," Are you ready for dinner?" she asks.

"Have they seen you?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes and now we can spend some time together as a family," Prue replied and Phoebe smiled wide. They walked down the beach holding each other as they made their way to Piper and Leo's house. Paige was already there when she saw Prue and Phoebe together. Piper was arranging the table when she nudged her. Piper looked up and put her hand to her chest as her sisters approached.

"Prue," Leo said as he did not know about the visit and went to her.

"Congratulations Leo," Prue said referring to him being a father.

"Thanks and how you are?" he asks.

"Good and glad to be here," she replied and she sat down at the table is everyone could not take their eyes off her. "Ok guys you are starting to creep me out," she said and they all looked away laughing.

To be continued…


	8. A true family dinner

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

missycole23. I like Henry more as well and he will be in the remaining chapters with Paige. I like Cole but she does end up with Coop in the end, so I will have more of him but also some more Cole. I like the idea of Paige and Cole having a moment, so I will have that in the next chapter.

Chapter 8

A true family dinner

It was dinner time and a large table was created to accommodate not just Prue but Patty, Penny, Andy and Paige's foster parents. Paige sat next to them and Patty could not be happier as they raised her into a wonderful young woman, but she will always be her daughter and she sat across from her at the table. Paige was grinning from ear to ear as she ate her food next to them. She was even happier to share her sisters to her mom and dad.

"Could someone pass me the bread?" Paige asks and Prue handed it to her.

"So how has your stay ben?" Helen asks.

"It has been awesome, but now its perfect," she replied as she hugged her. Piper was at the head of the table and she got a good look at her family. Leo could tell it was a little overwhelming to her and he put his hand on her lap while smiling at her.

"You know we know very little about Paige when she was a kid," Prue said as Andy picked up some more potatoes.

"Oh do you now, has she been running around naked?" Mark asks and Paige covered her face with her hands to hide the blushing.

"Dad, don't," Paige said as she started to laugh.

"What now?" Piper asks.

"When she was about two years old she would take off all her clothing and run around the yard naked, I think she did that until she was four," he replied and put his arm around her.

"That actually explains a lot, she doesn't wear that much clothing now," Phoebe said and Paige tossed some bred at her.

"Prue always took her pants off," Patty chimed in.

"I can vouch that she has not grown out of that," Andy said and Prue gave him a stern look.

"Piper used to undress her dolls when she had tea with them," Leo said and Piper looked at him a little stunned.

"How do you know that?" She asks.

"I have been watching you since you were a baby Piper," he replied and kissed her on the cheek.

"That is so not fare," Piper said.

"Have you been watching us too?" Phoebe asks a little nervous.

"Yap and you used to take the heads off of them," Leo replied.

"I knew it was you," Piper said as she took a drink of tea.

"I always got blamed for that," Prue chimed in.

"Like you were a princess," Leo said and Patty started giggling while covering her mouth with the napkin.

"I was a princess," Prue said softly.

"Oh come on, Prue you chased me with every disgusting thing known to man around the yard," Phoebe chimed in.

"And you missy, I know about the brownies," Penny said while raising an eyebrow.

"That's why we were out of food," Piper said.

"You guys laughed for hours," Phoebe said as the memory came back.

"Her immune system is used to it," Patty said while looking at her mother.

"Ok I had a hippie dippy past, I'm over it," Penny said.

"Did Paige ever tell you about her first driving lesson?" Mark asks.

"Dad," Paige said again in hopes he would not continue.

"She almost killed a group of nuns while they were crossing," Mark continued.

"In my defense it was the first time I saw them in the outfit, and the flying nun came to mind and I started laughing," Paige said while pressing her lips together.

"Normal people would've been freaked out by that, but you just kept laughing until we hit a fire hydrant," he said.

"When was Paige ever normal?" Prue asks.

"I'm glad to say never," Paige replied proudly.

"Prue hit a stop sign to avoid hitting a squirrel," Andy said.

"At least I didn't hit nuns," Prue said as everyone was laughing.

"I didn't hit them, I just made them pray really hard," Paige said as Piper tried to make herself smaller in her chair hoping that Grams would not bring up her little incident.

"Oh no Piper we saved the best for last. Piper was so terrified that she went in reverse and hit a police car, and wait there is more. She got even more nervous and put it back in drive and ran a red light, stop sign and ran over a little girls doll before coming to a stop while the police officer ran behind us. I thought he was going to shoot you," Grams said while laughing.

"You win," Prue said as everyone else gave a thumbs-up.

"She refused to drive for a month after that," Penny said.

"See I always said you were a bad driver," Leo said.

"I am not," she said in her defense," And that little girl just kept crying about her stupid doll."

"Just wait when Melinda has her first driving lesson," Andy said.

"Not it," Piper said and looked at Leo.

"Make sure there are no nuns in the area, or dolls and she should be fine," Paige chimed in.

"So any boys in your life?" Helen asks.

"A few here and there," Paige replied.

"Or should we say girls," Mark asks and now everyone's ears were focused on the conversation as Paige's face blushed once again.

"You are trying really hard to embarrass me aren't you?" She asks.

"No sweetie you were just a little confused. You were about three years old and kissed a girl and gave her a Valentines," he replied.

"It was so adorable," Helen chimed in.

"Now I know what you are doing alone while you're here," Piper said.

"Should I mention the two Leo's?" Paige asks and Piper cleared her throat.

"Dessert anyone?" Piper asks in hopes to change the subject.

"If anyone of us would have experimented, it would have been grams," Phoebe said.

"Do you want to be grounded," Penny said as Patty nodded.

"Good luck trying that here," Phoebe replied.

"It's a good thing that Paige did not know she had the ability to orb when she was a teenager, or grounding would have been the least of my worries," Helen said.

"Prue was horrible when she got to 17 and thought she was invincible," Penny said.

"I was invincible," Prue said softly.

The night would move on and they would continue talking about their childhood and adult hood as night went on. It truly was paradise and in an ironic way, the way it would have been without magic in their lives but Leo would also have never been in Piper's as magic is what brought them together and now it brings the whole family together once again. Penny said this is how heaven will be when they all meet again. The reward gave them not only a taste of that concept but showed them that how they live has its perks. For Phoebe this had a deeper meaning as she almost chose the side of evil and would have never had this opportunity if she would have stayed that way. It was just as hard for her to keep from breaking down and crying out of joy as it was Piper, but she kept it together as they all shared a wonderful meal and amazing company. Paige would talk to Patty like they were best friends and that is all she could asks for as for the most part Patty did keep an eye on her even from above, what mother could not. Prue said that the moment she arrived up there, Andy met her and they have been together ever since. She also talked about all the things she had to stand by and watch as her sisters went through so much while she was gone and how much she just wanted to hold them. This reward was not just for them but Prue as well and she got her dream of holding them once again. The sun was threatening to rise over the horizon and with that the family reunion was coming to an end. Piper wanted the sun to go back down but even that she could not force and it was time to separate. Patty walked over to Piper and took her hands into hers.

"You will be a great mother Piper," she said and Piper could no longer hold back her tears.

"I love you mom," Piper said and hugged her.

"I love you too," she said and relinquished her grasp on her to attend her other daughters. "Phoebe my sweet girl."

"Do you have to go?" Phoebe asks while wiping her face with the sleeves of her shirt.

"Yes but I will always be there for you," Patty replied and hugged her.

"I wish we could spend more time together," Paige said as she approached her.

"Me too but this was wonderful and one day we will all be together again," Patty said and hugged Paige.

"Don't spoil her," Prue said to Phoebe as she hugged Phoebe referring to her niece.

"But that's my job you know," Phoebe said.

"I love you," Prue said.

"I love you too," Phoebe said back as Prue went to Paige.

"You are going to be something to contend with soon," Prue said.

"Thanks," Paige said and hugged her.

"I love you Paige and keep Phoebe in line," Prue said.

"I love you too and that is impossible," Paige said with a giggle mixed with tears. Prue walked over to the rest of the family and they all said their goodbyes and I love yours as they faded away. The remaining group stood silently as their heart filled with love and hope.

"You ok?" Leo asks Piper.

"Yeah I just miss them already," Piper replied as he rubbed her back.

"I know me too," he said and they all sat down at the table to welcome the new day.

After a few hours of relishing the earlier night Paige went back to her house and so did Phoebe as Piper and Leo stayed at theirs. Piper would drift to sleep but Leo would stay up while sitting on the beach thinking of his parents for some reason and in a moment they were standing in front of him.

"Mom, dad," he whimpered as they smiled at him.

"Leo we are so proud of you," his father said as they embraced. Leo showed them his wife who was fast asleep.

"She is beautiful son and I hear you're going to be a father?" he asks.

"Yes a little girl," Leo replied.

"She will be so loved," his mother said.

Leo would spend the next hours talking to his mother and father who have also been keeping an eye on him and how proud they were of him. Leo has not seen his parent's sense he went to war and this reunion was long awaited.

Paige walked into her house and this time only Henry was there, but she was not in the mood for fun but instead just to be held. He smiled at her as they sat on the couch and cuddle while he rubbed her arm gently as she drifted to sleep.

Phoebe was also not in the mood for any love making as Coop was waiting for her this time. She knew that Cole almost deprived her of the most wonderful thing that any human being could achieve, the gates to heaven and she wanted someone who was more of an angel then a demon in her life right now. They sat on the large chair on the balcony and welcome the new day by holding each other tightly. Her eyes would eventually close to get welcome rest as a smile made its home on her face. She would leave her imagination to when she woke up but for right now she wanted to live in the reality of what just happened.

To be continued…


	9. The final day

A/N:

Thanks everyone for the reviews and reading my story.

Chapter 9

The final day

A few days past as they all did things they have always wanted to do, but either did not have the money or the courage to try. Piper learned how to cook that fish that if not done correctly would be deadly to eat. Leo went race car driving with Paige and Phoebe learn from the master when it came to martial arts, Bruce Lee. Patty came to visit Paige and they had a long talk about how much she hated giving her up at birth but was glad she had a great family to raise her. Paige understood because of what Piper and Leo went through just to get married and how the elders are when it came to rules. Prue would come again as well and have dinner with them. But now it was the last day and although they love every second they were there, they did miss home.

Paige was standing outside her balcony when she thought of what it would be like to be with Cole just one time. Although she never really liked him, he did have this certain appeal, dangerous and mysterious not to mention one hot body. She felt arms wrap around her and knew just who it was as she imagined the perfect setting for their heated encounter. The house faded away and now she was on a mountainside as lava moved around her and him. She could feel the heat but it did not burn as he faced her. His bare chest glistened and even reflected the moving hot magma. Even his eyes seemed to flame as he walked towards her with a wicked smile. She took in a deep breath as the slight hot wind moved her long reddish hair and her shirt burned away while his pants did the same. They were now completely naked as they pressed against each other and he started kissing her neck. She moved her head to the side to give him greater access as his lips felt like a warm blanket. She moved her hands up his strong arms while he moved his hands down her body as their lips connected. He took hold of her and laid her down on the hoarded and cooled lave as the liquid formed like a river beside them. He went down her chest as she played with his dark hair and let it run between her fingers. It was like silk as the strands of hair took flight in the hot wind only held in place by its roots. Paige arched her back as he moved her legs open and kissed her inner thighs going from one to the other.

"Ok I see it now," she gasped as he moved his hands up her chest.

Phoebe knew it was the last day and wanted to make it count. Coop came to mind and so did his wings, but she wanted to be the naughty one and her black wings united with his white ones as they raised in the air and twirled a little while kissing. Underneath them fire burned while above them white clouds formed. A uniting of heaven and hell as the elements removed their clothing for them. Phoebe's clothes burned away as Coop's dissipated in the midst created by the clouds. They were like two birds in flight and doing the mating dance once again. She kissed his ear and moved down his neck while he moved his hands to the small of her back. She felt him press into her as she let out a deep moan. His hard body fit her petite soft one like a glove as she moved down his body with her lips never leaving skin. He placed his hand on her head and played with her soft long hair. She moved her hands up from his ankles to his outer thigh and he moaned when her lips made contact with his manhood. He felt her mouth open and take him in to her. Slowly at first and then picked up speed the more excited he got. He could no longer wait to touch her and moved behind her. She felt one hand on her stomach moving down, while the other caressed her chest as he kissed her neck softly. Her dark wings mixed with his light ones as the feathers lay on top of each other and intertwined. She felt him enter her and she raised her hands to hold onto his head while he moved in and out.

Piper was lying on the bed and her body was just barely covered by the sheets. She was on her stomach as Leo stood by the bed enjoying the view. Her lower back was showing as the red silk sheet hid one leg and revealed the other from the thigh. Her long dark hair was on one side, showing her face as she slept. He got on his knees and used the back of his hand on her soft cheek. She stirred a little and gave a small smile as he moved his hand down her shoulder and then just graced his finger's down her shoulder blade and she moved a little. He then used his other hand to run his fingers down her arm while the other moved down her back. It was soft and delicate as Piper moved a little more but did not want him to stop. He moved the sheet off her body and now nothing was hidden from view. He straddled her and started massaging her shoulders as she took in a deep breath while her muscles completely relaxed. He moved his hands to the small of her back and moved outward as he moved back up. He could see her smile and he stretched out his hands so they ran across her arms, until his chest was on her back. He then stretched out his legs and used them to separate hers. She moaned as she moved her head to the center of the pillow. She felt his readiness between her inner thighs as he kissed her neck while moving his hands down her side. He lifted her to her knees and moved his hands all over her front but stopped once he got to her belly. He kept it there for a moment before moving it down and to her pleasure spot. Not once did he think of another woman while he was there and she never thought of another man.

They all would be greatly satisfied by the time late afternoon came upon them. Paige and Phoebe met on the beach and wrap their arms around each other as they walked up to Piper and Leo's place.

"Well its time to go," Leo said.

"It sure made all the times are plans were interrupted by demons, worth it," Paige said.

"Yeah it did," Piper said.

"I have to admit that I will miss this place," Phoebe chimed in as an elder orbed in.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" he asks.

"Yes very much," Leo replied.

"Good you deserved it," he said.

"Did you let them come down and see us?" Phoebe asks referring to their visitors.

"Yes," he replied.

"Thank you," Piper said.

"It was my pleasure," he replied.

"Ok girls lets go home," Piper said and smiled at Leo," And men."

They all held hands and gave one last look at the ocean and the famous island before orbing back home. Piper went to the front door and grabbed the paper to check the date. It was the same date that they left a week ago, so it was like they never left at all.

"Dam I was really hoping to miss my exam," Phoebe said as she looked at the paper.

"No such luck," Paige said and walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. None of them were exhausted or too emotionally tattered. They felt whole and refreshed as they all sat down and would giggle to themselves remembering the last week.

"I can't believe I am going to be an Aunt," Phoebe said breaking the silence.

"We have so much to do, the nursery and shopping," Piper said and Leo squeezed her hand.

"Honey we have quite some time so don't worry we will get it done," Leo said.

"We just got back and you're already on death con 3," Paige said and Piper just rolled her eyes.

"I need to go to the club and do some ordering," Piper said.

"Now?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah life goes on," Piper replied and gave Leo a kiss before heading out.

"I want to go back," Paige said while giving a sad face.

Leo would get up and start looking at potential nurseries upstairs while everyone else got back into the rhythm of being the charmed ones.

The end.


End file.
